Animan
I am Kinura Akahana. I am 14 years old and is a A+ honor sudent. I watch all these "Animes" and I wonder, "Is this even possible?" of course not most would say. But with the things we have, I think we could do this. See, my Dad is a scientist who well... Has this thing were he thinks people can have powers. He has succsessfully made 1, but he has not tried it on anybody. I offer myself to be a test subject, I am one. This is my journal of what I will be experimenting with these powers. Day 1 - Testing Begins He has gave me something for me to have powers like Goku from Dragon Ball Z. I really can feel the strength in my bones. I can lift cars if I really put my mind to it. This test is to see if anything hurts me, my father taps me on the leg. It doesn't hurt, but my reflexes work. I blast out energy balls, sometimes. I have been having these power surges where my hair turns yellow and I break everything around me. Day 2 - Ghostly Power Ok, so I have this new thing were I have a gun that shoots well... From my hand. I'm able to control it really well, but it seems by genetic structure has been changed by this, like Goku and Yusuke Urameshi, I have the blood of different things. I can use life energy to save people, showin when I was around the hospital and a man was dieing, I saved him. Day 3 - Goku-sama? Or not? I look slowly to my TV, the Dragon Ball Z playing were Goku dies of a heart attack. "Huh, do you feel that power?" Goku said. "Did he ever say that?" I thought but then he got up and jumped and in my mind I was like "WTF." But then I saw Goku right in front of me, staring down. "Who are you, you have incredible power." I get up. "I'm... Ani... Uh..." I strugled, the words just couldn't come out of my mouth. "Ani... Man?" I said quickly, thinking he was going to blast me. He jumped and kicked me in the stomach "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I screamed, sliding onto my bed. "Animan. You're so strong I can't keep it in, I want to fight you." He said, running towards me. I jumped out of my window, and I start to fly. "Ah! WOAH! I CAN FLY! WOOOHOOO!" I screamed, shooting energy balls a Goku. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He screames, pushing it at me. I slide and it does not hit. I get my finger gun-thingy and shoot him. "WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed. "THAT BURNS!" I hit Goku... And it hurt him! My eyes widen as I become easier at flying. "You can call me... ANIMAN! KING OF POWER!" I scream. Goku stops. "Huh?" He walks into my room and says "I might need to stay here for a while." Day 4 - Soul Reaper "Ok Goku." I say, punching his chest. "Try to hit me." Goku tries, I block it, making my hand push him into a wall. "Ok, as you seen there, that is my strength-" Goku goes behind the door as my dad comes in and throws me a bottle that says "Soul Reaper." I drink it and my clothes turn diffrent and I get a sword. "Cool!" I scream. Goku comes from behind and tries to knee me, but with my finger, I push back on him. I turn and push him out of the window with my sword. I follow him to the ground as I slowly hover down. I use my gun beam and try to shoot. But then. BOOM! I get shot, Goku learned the move. But I come back with a kick, and I push him into a tree, and cut his gi. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by TheDragonGolen